Garota Metro Sexy
by MayaraPotter
Summary: ... -Você é tão charmosa-elogiou Rony. -Dê só uma olhada nessa nova minissaia cor-de-rosa e nos seus cabelos escuros maravilhosos. Quem imaginaria que fuma charuto e faz revisão em carburadores? Isso é levar o conceito de metrossexual a um nível inte
1. Cáp 1 A Ligação

Essa é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome e de autora Janet Evanovich.

Espero q gostem e quero mtos reviews!!

Ps: Ainda to tentando mexer aki no fanfiction... eh meio difícil... + eu sou nova aki... Qualquer erro me avisem viu?? Beijos MayaraPotter

Capítulo 1

Só porque sei trocar o óleo do carro e um cara isso não quer dizer que pretendo passar o resto da vida deitada e costas, olhando um chassi. Ficar por ali, fazer esse trabalho, tudo bem, meu pai é dono de uma oficina de carros. E eu tenho mesmo talento para reconstruir carburadores. Mas chega uma hora na vida de uma garota em que ela precisa trocar o macacão por um par de sapatos altos Manolo Blahnik. Não que eu possa me dar ao luxo de ter muitos Manolos, Mas essa é uma das minhas metas, certo?

Meu nome é Hermione Granger, e trabalhei na oficina do meu pai, em Baltimore, durante todo o colegial e nas férias de verão quando estava na faculdade. Não é uma oficina de carros super equipada, mas dá para o gasto, e meu pai tem fama de ser um mecânico honesto.

Aos doze anos, ele me ensinou a usar um maçarico. Depois que dominei a solda, meu pai me deu algumas peças que estavam sobrando na oficina e nosso velho cortador de grama e montei um carro de mão. Aos dezesseis, comecei a reconstruir um calhambeque Chevy de dez anos. Transformei aquele monte de sucata num carro veloz. E participei das corridas locais com calhambeques reformados durante dois anos.

- E aí vem ela, pessoal!-dizia o locutor. –Hermione Granger. Número dezesseis, o terror de Baltimore. Ela se aproxima a toda do carro oito. Vai se cruzar a reta final. Espere um minuto, vejo chamas saindo do carro dezesseis. E muita fumaça. Parece que a garota explodiu outro motor. Ainda bem que ela trabalha na oficina do pai.

Assim, eu sabia construir carros e também dirigi-los. Só que nunca peguei o jeito de dirigir sem destruí-los.

-Mione- dizia meu pai.- Sou capaz de jurar que você estoura esses motores só para poder reformá-los.

Talvez num nível inconsciente. O cérebro é uma coisa muito esquisita. O que eu sabia que, num nível consciente, detestava perder. E perdia mais corridas do que ganhava. Por isso, participei das provas de duas temporadas e caí fora.

Meu irmão mais novo, Draco, também dirigia. Jamais se importava se vencia ou perdia. Gostava de dirigir rápido e coçar o saco com os outros caras. Draco foi eleito o "mais popular" da turma no ultimo anos do ensino médio e também o "mais fadado ao fracasso".

A expectativa da classe sobre o êxito dele era um reflexo da sua filosofia de vida: _Se trabalho fosse divertido, seria chamado de brincadeira._ Eu sempre fui a criança seria e Draco a que sempre sabia se divertir. Dois anos atrás, meu irmão disse adeus a Baltimore e deu oi para Miami. Gostava do sol quente e preguiçoso, do mar aberto e das meninas de biquíni.

Há dois dias, meu irmão desapareceu do mapa. E fez isso enquanto eu conversava com ele. Ele me acordou com um telefonema de madrugada.

-Mione- berrou pela linha telefônica. –Vou ter que dar o fora de Miami por algum tempo. Diga à mamãe que estou bem.

Apertei os olhos para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira, Duas da manhã. Não era tarde para Draco, que passava muito tempo nos bares de South Beach. Mas realmente muito tarde para mim, que trabalhava das nove às cinco e me deitava às dez.

-Que barulho é esse?-perguntei- Mal dá para ouvir você.

-Motor de barco. Escute, não quero que se preocupe se não tiver notícias minhas. E se aparecerem alguns caras me procurando, não diga nada a eles. Só se for Harry Potter. Diga a Harry Potter que pode beijar meu cano de descarga.

-Caras? Que caras? E o que você quer dizer com não diga nada a eles?

-Eu tenho de ir agora. Preciso... Ai, merda!

Ouvi uma mulher gritar ao fundo e a linha foi cortada.


	2. Cáp 2 Indo Para Miami Beach

Gnt... obrigada pelos reviews... to aki postando o segundo cap. Pra vcs!!

Beeeijos

Ps: Se tiver algum erro gramatical me avisem pq eu num tenho beta!!

Capítulo 2

Baltimore é fria em janeiro. Um vento cortante vem do porto e se divide pelas ruas transversais de toda a cidade. Temos duas tempestades de neve o ano todo e algumas chuvas de congelar, mas na maior parte do tempo é um clima cinzento de gelar os ossos. No meio de todo esse cinza, panelas de guisados borbulham nos fogões, a cerveja corre como água, salsichas recheiam pães duros e rosquinhas recheadas são um item de primeira sobrevivência.

Acontece que Miami é quente em janeiro. Eu ia tomar o vôo da BWI que partia ao meio-dia, com a chegada a Miami prevista para o meio da tarde. Quando saí de casa, agasalhada num casacão xadrez forrado, um cachecol de casimira da Burberry, botas forradas de lã de carneiro e luvas grossas. Estava perfeita para Baltimore, mas nada sensacional para Miami. Na chegada, entulhei o cachecol e as luvas na mochila de lona, tamanho médio, que pendia do meu ombro, enrolei o casaco em volta da alça e fui procurar um ponto de táxi. O suor encharcava meu sutiã Miracle, da Victoria's Secret, os cabelos se grudavam em minha testa e eu aspirava um ar que parecia sopa quente.

Tenho trinta anos agora. Altura e constituição medianas. Não tenho a beleza de uma estrela de cinema maravilhosa, mas dou para o gasto. Meus cabelos são de um louro sem graça (totalmente feio), mas comecei a pintá-los de castanho quando decidi deixar de ser um macaco sujo de graxa. Atualmente ele é castanho e cortado num comprimento médio, meio desgrenhado, picotado em camadas desiguais que posso modelar punk com gel num estilo meio punk se a ocasião exigir. Tenho olhos cor de mel, a boca meio grande demais para o meu rosto e um nariz perfeito herdado de minha avó Jane.

Meus pais me levaram a mim e a Draco à Disney World quando eu tinha nove anos. Essa é minha única ligação com a Flórida. O restante do meu conhecimento sobre o estado consiste principalmente de horríveis histórias estrelando bichos, contadas por uma amiga de minha mãe Elsie Duchen. Ela sempre passa o inverno em Ocala com a filha e vive dizendo que na Flórida existem baratas do tamanho de vacas. E jura de pés juntos que elas voam. E eu vou logo avisando que, se eu vir uma barata do tamanho de uma vaca voando perto de mim caio fora rapidinho.

Dei o endereço de Draco ao motorista do táxi, me sentei no banco de trás e fiquei vendo Miami passar pela janela. No início, seguimos por um longo trecho de estrada que se transformava num confuso emaranhado de cruzamentos e desvios que, por sua vez, afastavam-se em espiral para desembocar em rodovias. E as rodovias nivelavam-se e seguiam até onde a vista alcançava. Após alguns minutos, surgiu, lá longe, a linha do horizonte de Miami, bem diante de mim, e tive a sensação de que estava na estrada de Oz. Palmeiras debruavam a rodovia. O céu era azul-celeste. Os carros, limpos. Uma coisa exótica para uma moça de Baltimore.

Atravessamos a ponte Causeway, deixando a cidade para trás e avançando para Miami Beach. Eu sentia o estômago vazio e mantinha as mãos fechadas com os nós dos dedos brancos ao redor da mochila. Estava preocupada com Draco e minha ansiedade ia ficando cada vez maior à medida que nos aproximávamos do apartamento onde ele morava. Ei, disse a mim mesma. Relaxe. Solte os dedos da mochila. Draco está bem. Ele sempre está bem. É como um gato. Cai sempre de pé. É verdade que não estava atendendo ao celular. E não tinha aparecido no trabalho. Mas não havia motivo algum para entrar em pânico. Esse era Draco. Nem sempre acha que a maneira normal é a melhor maneira de fazer as coisas.

Era o cara que perdeu a formatura do colégio porque a caminho da cerimônia encontrou um gato ferido 

na beira da rua. Levou o bicho ao veterinário e só foi embora depois que o animal saiu da cirurgia e já estava acordado. Claro, provavelmente ainda daria tempo para chegar à cerimônia, se ele não houvesse sentido a necessidade de seduzir a assistente do veterinário que examinava um paciente no quarto numero três.

O problema no telefonema de Draco tarde da noite foi a mulher gritando. Esse era um novo elemento nas ligações do meu irmão. Minha mãe ficaria apavorada se soubesse do que ouvi, por isso eu não disse nada e entrei num avião com destino a Miami.

Meu plano era arranjar algum jeito de entrar no apartamento de Draco e me certificar de que ele não estava estirado no chão, morto. Se não estivesse morto nem matando tempo diante da televisão, minha parada seguinte seria a marina. Ele estava num barco quando me ligou. Imaginei que eu teria de encontrar o barco. Além disso, não tinha pista alguma.


End file.
